Eugene Porter
Dr. Eugene Porter is a fictional character from the comic book series The Walking Dead and is portrayed by Josh McDermitt beginning in the fourth season of the American television series of the same name. In both mediums he claims to be a scientist who knows the cure to the zombie plague and is being escorted to Washington D.C. by Sgt. Abraham Ford and Rosita Espinosa, and encounter Rick Grimes and his group and recruit them to assist their mission. Eugene is overweight and possesses virtually no survival skills of his own and is extremely dependent on the group for survival, but is highly intelligent and resourceful in using technology to ensure the group's survival. Eventually Eugene is revealed to have lied and is not a scientist, but a High School science teacher, and doesn't know how to cure the virus and lied to manipulate the other survivors into taking him to Washington D.C. believing it to be the best chance for survival. This proves true as the group eventually finds the Alexandria Safe-Zone where Eugene becomes its primary engineer. Though his lie puts a strain on their friendship, Abraham eventually forgives him and they resume being friends. Character background In the comics, Eugene is an overweight high school science teacher prior to the apocalypse. Post-apocalypse, he utilizes his intelligence to pretend to be a scientist in order to gain the protection of others. He has no survival skills of his own. Appearances Comic book series Eugene first appears at Hershel's farm, which is now occupied by the remaining prison survivors. Eugene claims to know what has caused the plague, but will not disclose any information with the remaining survivors, including Abraham and Rosita. He says he will only share information with officials in Washington DC. His lie, along with a belief that Washington is the only safezone, prompts the rest of the survivors to head there in hopes of long-term survival. During the journey, Eugene studies various zombies in order to gain knowledge about them, but is careful to shadow the convoy to protect himself. Eugene's deception is discovered after the Hunter ordeal. Everyone learns of his true career as a science teacher, and that he is using the radio as an excuse to get to Washington DC. He is hated from the group after this but remains a member, travelling with them to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, where he lives alone. After Rosita and Abraham break up, she moves in with Eugene, where he tries to create a relationship between them. Eugene eventually realizes he can begin to manufacture bullets in a repair shop nearby, where Abraham is killed when they scout it out only moments after they make amends. During the war with Negan, the shop is overrun by walkers and Eugene with his crew are captured by Negan. They are tortured for information but eventually escape with the help of Dwight, taking a van with a mix of Alexandrians and defecting Saviours back. After the two year time jump, Eugene and Rosita have a strained relationship. He works on many projects in the zone and is now a respected member of the community. It turns out Rosita is pregnant by another man but Eugene vows to raise the child like his own. Television series Season 4 In the episode "Inmates", Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene meet survivors Tara and an unconscious Glenn on the road as they escape the ruins of the destroyed prison. In the episode "Claimed", Abraham reveals to Glenn and Tara that Eugene is a scientist with classified information of the pandemic and the means to end it. Eugene has told his companions that he had been in contact with government officials located in Washington, D.C. and requires them to escort him there. In the episode "Us", Eugene convinces Abraham to go to Terminus after Glenn reunites with Maggie, Sasha, and Bob, citing that they would gain new recruits and supplies. In the season finale "A", when Rick, his son Carl, and Michonne and Daryl are locked up a shipping container by the residents of Terminus, it is revealed that Eugene and the rest have all been captured and are being held there as well. Season 5 In the season premiere "No Sanctuary", the group escapes from Terminus. In the episode "Strangers", Eugene accompanies them to the church. In the episode "Four Walls and a Roof", they have the final confrontation with the survivors of Terminus. The next day, Tara, Glenn and Maggie depart with Abraham, Rosita and Eugene in a bus, heading for Washington, D.C. In the episode "Self Help", when the bus crashes, the group decide to continue north. While camped in a library, Eugene reveals to Tara that he purposefully sabotaged the bus, fearing his abandonment if he does not succeed in abolishing the epidemic. The following morning, the group continue traveling in a fire truck, but are eventually forced to stop after spotting hordes of walkers. During an argument about how they should proceed, Eugene reveals that he lied about his knowledge of a cure and fabricated the mission in order to convince others to help him stay alive. Abraham beats him unconscious. In the episode "Crossed", Eugene is unconscious as a result of Abraham's beating. At one point, Maggie uses a ladder and a blanket to shield Eugene from the sun. In the episode "Them", Eugene is with the group on their long trek. When 'a friend' leaves them water and the others do not want to risk it being poison, Eugene tries to drink some but Abraham swats it away. He later helps keep the barn doors closed when walkers attack. In the episode "The Distance", Eugene watches as the group deal with Aaron, then goes out to guard the perimeter. He rides the RV on both legs of the journey to Alexandria, playing cards on the table. In the episode "Remember", Eugene enters Alexandria with the rest of his group. He can be seen residing in the house with everyone during the first few nights of their stay in Alexandria. In the episode "Spend", Glenn, Noah, Tara, Eugene, Aiden, and Nicholas head to a warehouse to scavenge parts to repair Alexandria's solar power system. Eugene is reluctant to go, but he is needed to identify the parts they need. As the group enters, they encounter a zombified soldier wearing body armor and grenades and Aiden shoots it, causing an explosion. Tara is critically wounded, and walkers enter the warehouse. Eugene carries Tara out of the warehouse. Eugene arrives in the van and lures the walkers on the outside away. Nicholas goes to the van and tells Eugene they must leave immediately. When Eugene refuses, Nicholas pulls him out of the van and tries to leave without him. Glenn arrives and knocks Nicholas out. In the season finale "Conquer", Abraham visits Tara and talks with Eugene. Eugene credits Abraham for getting them to Alexandria, and apologizes for lying to him about Washington, D.C.; Abraham also apologizes for nearly beating Eugene to death. Season 6 In the season premiere, "First Time Again", Eugene is in the food pantry gathering food for himself when he overhears one Alexandrian, Carter, trying to convince Deanna's son Spencer, Tobin, Francine, and Olivia to help kill Rick and take back Alexandria from Rick as he believes they are becoming dangerous and power-hungry. Eugene drops a glass jar which alerts Carter of his presences. Carter approaches Eugene and says that he heard the plan before aiming his gun at Eugene. Eugene states that he didn't hear anything. He is almost killed by Carter, but is saved as Rick, Michonne, and newcomer Morgan Jones walk in on them and disarm Carter. In "JSS", Eugene meets Dr. Denise Cloyd, who is the new doctor after Pete's death. In "Heads Up", Eugene is seen attending Rosita's lesson on how to use a machete, but seems very distracted by the noise of the walkers outside. He admits that he's scared of dying; Rosita tells him that dying is easy and that watching friends die is much harder to bear. In the mid-season finale, "Start to Finish", Eugene is rescued by Tara and Rosita from the herd of walkers, seconds after hearing Daryl on the radio and letting out a cry of help. The three seek refuge and get trapped in a nearby garage. Later, Eugene uses his lock-picking skills to escape the room. They stumble into the same room where Owen is holding Denise captive, with Carol and Morgan unconscious on the floor. He forces them to surrender their weapons and Eugene watches as the Wolf leaves the house, taking Denise with him. In the mid-season premiere "No Way Out", Eugene helps kill the remaining herd, showing his growing acts of bravery. In the episode "Twice as Far", Eugene now goes on patrols with Abraham. He calls himself a survivor now. Eugene is furious after Abraham does not allow him to kill a walker and tells Abraham he no longer needs his protection and has outlived his usefulness to him. Abraham leaves and tells Eugene to find his own way home. After Denise is killed by Dwight, it is revealed that he and his men have captured Eugene. Dwight demands that he, Daryl and Rosita take them back to Alexandria and if they do not oblige, he will kill them. Eugene spots Abraham hiding behind oil barrels nearby and insists that they should kill him first. Dwight orders one of his men to investigate, and while he is distracted Eugene turns and bites his crotch. Abraham uses the distraction to shoot two Saviors, and Daryl and Rosita are able to retrieve their guns. Dwight manages to break free from Eugene, who is hit during the shootout. As Dwight and the remaining Saviors flee, Abraham, Rosita and Daryl carry Eugene back to Alexandria. Abraham reconciles with Eugene at home. In the season finale "Last Day on Earth", Eugene accompanies a small group to bring an ill Maggie to the Hilltop. The Saviors trap the group and Negan kills one of them after a twisted variation of the game, Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Casting The Eugene character was announced in a casting call for Episode 10 back in July, under code-name "Wayne Kasey". The character's real name and the actor who would play the role (McDermitt) were confirmed during the show's panel at New York Comic Con 2013. The Hollywood Reporter and other media publicized the confirmation afterwards. Critical reception Writing for IGN, Dan Phillips praised Eugene's introduction in issue #53.http://ign.com/articles/2008/10/09/the-walking-dead-53-review References External links Category:The Walking Dead characters Category:Characters created by Robert Kirkman Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2008 Category:Fictional schoolteachers